thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerelda
Background Emerelda is an original character from the Land of Stories series. ''She lives in the Fairy Kingdom and is part of the Fairy Council. Appearance Emerelda is a tall and beautiful black fairy who wears a long emerald dress that matched her eyes and jewelry.TLOS I, ch 12, p. 270 Personality ''"Emerelda always had a soft but authoritative presence; she was someone you could trust but never wanted to cross." ''TLOS II, ch 12, p. 188 Described to be ''"mostly in charge"''TLOS I. ch 12, p. 270 of the Fairy Council in the absence of the Fairy Godmother, Emerelda is gracious yet authoritative, and Alex's and Conner's first impression of her was a person ''"they would definitely want in their corner during an altercation". She was also capable of keeping a calm and imposing demeanor even in the face of what others would interpret as impertinence, and could even bring herself to listen to those who openly disagreed with the Fairy Council and, if necessary, even agree with those opinions if they were truly valid. When Ezmia accuses her and the Fairy Council of jealousy in ''The Enchantress Returns'', Emerelda did not deny it, but also replied that they had learned from their mistakes, while Ezmia did not - proving her to be a person who was willing to accept a reasonable share of blame in her previous mistakes, but also not arrogant enough to claim the entire responsibility as her own. Story 1. The Wishing Spell The Fairy Council hosts a trial for the fairy Trix and Emerelda is about to sentence her, when Conner speaks up on her behalf. He manages to change the fairies' minds and Emerelda pardons Trix. 2. The Enchantress Returns The Fairy Council and Emerelda are shown as at a complete loss in the face of Ezmia's power. Emerelda tries to keep thinking positive and she refuses to give in when Ezmia comes to taunt them, but is unable to stand up to Ezmia's powers and is captured along with the rest of the council. She is saved by Alex and Conner. At the end of the book, she and the fairy council agree with the Fairy Godmother to close the gateway between the two worlds. 3. A Grimm Warning Emeralda is part of Alex' inauguration to the Fairy Council. Together with Coral, Rosette and Violetta, she disguises as villagers and acts very ungrateful when Alex granted their wishes to test her grace.TLOS III, ch 8, p. 152 When General Marquis is threatening the Fairy Palace, she uses her magic to hold him off while Alex makes a plan. TLOS III, ch 28, p. 413 4. Beyond the Kingdoms The Council accuses Alex of neglecting her Fairy Godmother duties and spending too much time trying to find the Masked Man. They give her an ultimatum, which she refuses, and they "ungodmother" her. When the Masked Man and his army arrives in the Land of Stories, the Fairy Palace is destroyed and the members of the Fairy Council are turned to stone.TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 416 Quotes "We're the Fairy Council- if we lose our hope, all hope for the rest of the world is as good as gone. We cannot spend a moment humoring thoughts of failure. As long as someone remains standing with a noble heart there will always be a way for good to triumph over evil."TLOS II, ch 25, p. 446 (Add your fave quote here!) References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Magical Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Characters from The Wishing Spell Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from the Fairy Kingdom